


Heartbreaker

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine has an addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreaker

Gwaine stood in the corner, nursing drink after drink and watching while Mordred Camlann danced with the prettiest belles of the ball. Mordred had grace and elegance on the dance floor whereas Gwaine's was reserved for fighting and card games. But what Gwaine lacked in eloquence, he made up for in persistence.

When Arthur Pendragon cut in to dance with Morgana le Fay, Mordred bowed and excused himself, heading for the door. Gwaine set his drink down and slipped through the crowd after him. 

He found Mordred with his back pressed against an elm, drinking in the night in great gulps, and though he longed to press their bodies together, only smiled and offered Mordred a cigarette. 

Mordred took it gratefully and as Gwaine lit it, said, "What are you doing here? I didn't think this was your scene, Verdant." 

Gwaine lit his own cigarette, pocketed his matches and took out his flask. "It's yours though, isn't it? And where you're concerned, I just can't stay away." 

Mordred's eyes closed and he sighed a stream of smoke out of his nostrils. "My answer to you will always be no." 

Gwaine chuckled and took a nip. "Heartbreaker."


End file.
